


Introducing: The Vampire

by Pancakesaredelicious



Series: Monster Road Trip Characters [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Bio, Gen, Monsters, Original Character(s), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancakesaredelicious/pseuds/Pancakesaredelicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first of a series of character bios for a story idea I've been messing around with. Chika the Canadian Vampire who hates store bought clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introducing: The Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first character I made a background for in the story idea I'm calling Monster Road Trip. Which is about a human young woman who, in the memory of some one dear to her, is trying to save and protect monsters from those who would hunt them. She ends up collecting a group of monsters who join her in her adventure.

Her name is Chika (God is greatest in Igbo) Arlette (French form of the name Herleva which possibly a derivative of hari "army", era "honour", or erla "noble" (or their Old Norse cognates) according to the site Behind the Name.) Villeneuve. 

Her mother’s family emigrated from Southeastern Nigeria (and was of the Igbo people). Her father was a construction worker. They met while Chika’s father was working on the Victoria Jubilee Bridge in the mid 1850’s. 

Chika was born in 1869. She was the only child her parents had. During her life as a human, she preferred to go by her middle name because people treated her with less distain when she did so.

Her father had a very strange friend, whom he did not seem to like very much. However he owed his life to the friend (saved him from dying in some sort of construction accident). The strange friend’s name was Gordan Chaput. He always wore a cloak in the daytime, insisting that he had a rare condition that caused sunlight to make him ill. 

One of her most vivid memories of when she was a child (like 11 or so) was when a white man accused her mother of being a runaway slave from the U.S. and threatened to take her back because of the reward money he would gain from “returning stolen property”. Mr. Chaput came to Chika’s mother’s aid, telling the man in a very strangely calming voice to leave Montreal and never come back. The man did as Chaput said without question, literally walking out of town with only the clothes on his back and the briefcase he was carrying with him. 

Chika had always thought that Mr. Chaput was an unsettling man, even more so as she grew older. By the time she was 18, he visited her family so often that he was expected every tea time. On the night of her 19th birthday, while taking a walk to get away from her parents and the annoying idiot they were trying to get her to marry, she stumbled upon Mr. Chaput drinking the blood of a traveling salesman. He turned Chika into a vampire when she tried to run from him, and told her parents that she was to be his apprentice (he was a tailor). Chika’s father had no choice but to allow it, because when Mr. Chaput saved his life, he agreed to one day give “the thing most important to him” to the vampire.

Chika traveled all over Canada with Mr. Chaput, learning how to survive as a vampire and how to be a tailor. Mr. Chaput was slain while they were staying at a small village, and a nun figured out what they were, and tried to destroy both of them. Chika escaped and fled Canada (since the nun was apparently a well known monster hunter and there was nowhere in Canada she could stay safe). 

It was the 1950’s when Chika came to America. She met a man, married him and they owned a tailoring shop together. After ten years of marriage she found out he was gay, and he found out she was a vampire. However since they were such good friends, they stayed together so that they could help each other keep their secrets. Her husband was murdered in the 1970’s when a group of drunken men saw him kissing another man and beat both of them to death. Chika, when the men were found not guilty in the court of law, slaughtered all ten men in a bloody rage. 

She disappeared from human society, joining a vampire cult at one point, and didn’t resurface until 2010. She then studied at a small state college in the PNW, got a bachelor’s degree in French literature, and was working at antiques shop when she meets the main character. 

Chika has dark brown hair that she’s constantly changing the style of. When she meets the main character, her hair is in a faux hawk. She makes her own clothes (doesn’t trust modern retailers because she believes they make cheap, shoddy clothes). She has a tattoo of a lioness gnawing on a leg bone on her left thigh. Chika’s eyes are dark brown, almost black. She used to wish they were blue, when she was a human. She’s 6’10” making her the tallest of the group, towering over nearly everyone she meets (a fact she used to hate, because people made fun of her for it and told her she’d never marry because no man wants to marry a giant). She still wears her wedding ring, even after all these years.


End file.
